


The Anniversary Surprise

by prettypsycho313



Series: Natasha Romanoff Imagines (Mainly for female Readers) [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Love, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypsycho313/pseuds/prettypsycho313
Summary: Natasha has to go on a mission on your anniversary.So how did those letters get here?





	The Anniversary Surprise

You get out of your bed as you yawn and stretch your arms. You look at your hand and smile when you see the familiar glint of gold on your finger. A reminder of the promises you made to your favorite person.

You close your eyes and think of your wedding day. You remember the friends, the dresses, the fun, and most of all, Natasha. You see her in her beautiful dress, and you see her when she says her vows, pouring emotion into every word.

You open your eyes again before signing as you realize that Natasha was gone on the day that should have celebrated your union.

You walk to the bathroom, freshening up before going downstairs to eat. You sleepily walk into the kitchen to fix a bowl of cereal. When you walk out, you become confused when you see your usually messy table really clean.

You put the bowl down as you tub your eyes, not believing the sight in front of you. When you open them again, you see a small letter in the middle of the table.

When you open it, you find...

_Hey Darling,_

_I know I'm not here, but I wanted you to have some fun today. Since I know how much you love treasure hunts or adventures, those things. I have made one for you._

_The first one. Remember the day where I first met you. Yeah, I was jogging on the trail and you were just taking a walk. Somehow, we bumped into each other and you fell into the woods. Sorry about that by the way. Anyway, remember when I helped you up and you gave me a small shove in retaliation. I said I was sorry though. So go there. Go!_

You smile after reading the letter, quickly finish your cereal, pull on your sweater and shoes, and rush out the door.

You inhale a deep breath as the Cool breeze hits your face. You speed walk over to the park and walk to the very woods where you two first met. You take a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the pines, before seeing a small box near a tree and a letter beside it.

You walk over to the dark blue box, picking up the letter as well. You open the box and smile when you see a picture and a drawing.

You read the letter next.

_Hey (Y/N),_

_I'm assuming that you found the first box. So the picture was when we were on a hike. Remember when we saw the cute bear cub? So, I took the picture and asked Steve to draw it. It looks pretty good, doesn't it?_

_Anyway, remember when I asked you to be my girlfriend? We were at the Mexican restaurant near your house and when we walked outside, I took your hand and asked you right there._

_You looked so cute when you blushed before nodding and giving me a hug. Why don't you take a quick bite over there? Now go!_

You chuckle as you start the walk to the mentioned restaurant. You had spent quite some time at the park, and you did want something to eat.

You walk up to the restaurant door when you see another box and letter.

You open the box and find a small jewelry box. You open that, and you find a beautiful necklace with a silver chain with an aquamarine pendant along with some earrings, also with the light blue jewel.

You smile at the presents and you keep them back in the box, not wanting to mess them up.

You opened the letter which said

_So, what do you think of the jewelry? I know that you like aquamarines. So, anyway, after you eat, go to the place where I proposed to you. Yup!_

_Our secret hideout where we would always go to relax. I remember feeling very nervous, to the point where you had to ask me if I was ok. I remember wanting to propose right then and there, but somehow I managed to not pop the question then._

_I remember that when we had gone to our hideout, I had calmed down enough to not make you suspicious. I waited until we sat down, before slowly pulling out the box. I remember that you were looking at the view, which was very beautiful but not as much as you._

_I cleared my throat to start my speech, which I had worked really hard on by the way, and then you turned around. I could see your emotions change, and for a second, I was worried that you would say no. But, that thought quickly went away when you launched into my arms, making me laugh as tears of joy rolled down my face. I remember you saying yes repeatedly. I remember turning into a blubbering mess as I slipped the ring onto your finger._

_Most of all, I remember how much I loved you, and how much I do, even now. People might say that it is the first year of marriage high that's speaking, but I can tell you right now. I will love you forever, no matter what._

Tears came to your eyes as you read the letter. Lunch forgotten, you left the restaurant and went to the mentioned hideout.

When you pushed aside the small Vines and went into the clearing, you saw a small picnic blanket with a basket on top. You smile as you walk closer and see a blue box. You open the box and see a single sheet of paper, which said,

_You really didn't think that I would miss our anniversary, did you?_

You look up as you hear some footsteps come in front of you. You get up and put your hand to your mouth as you made eye contact with Natasha. You wrap your arms around her as you bring her into a hug, only letting go when you remember that she just came from a mission.

She laughs and kisses you, before saying,"Darling, nothing would have stopped me from being with you, especially on our anniversary. Not even some stupid criminals who are hell-bent on destroying the world.".

You laugh as you hug her again, whispering,"I love you so much.", in her ears.

She smiles as she hugs you back before leading you back to the blanket, opening up the basket and giving you some small cakes, your favorites.

You grin at her before taking one, each bite transporting you back to your wedding day.

"God. I love her so much.", you think as you two spend the rest of the evening cuddling in the small clearing.


End file.
